The Irony of Caleb's First Time
by basket-of-posies
Summary: SLASH. PogueCaleb Caleb was used to being first at everything... but he was last at having his first time. Irony, haha, get it? ..guess not... DON'T JUDGE ME ;-;


**The Covenant** - _The Irony of Caleb's First Time - _Pogue/Caleb

Caleb was used to being the leader, to being the first to experience everything. He had been the first to receive his powers, the first to have a girlfriend, the first to drive, the first to ascend. Being first came naturally to him… except when it came to sex; Caleb Danvers, the oldest of the Sons of Ipswich and natural born leader, was still a virgin.

No girlfriend could ever persuade him to let his virginity go, not even Sarah. Sure, Caleb felt something for all of them but it just never translated from his upstairs brain to his downstairs brain… or at least not enough to make him reconsider whether or not he was ready to take the big leap or not. His girlfriends definitely turned him -- he was a guy, it wasn't too hard to do that -- but no, he always dealt with any issue that may have arisen down there later on, in the shower, by himself.

So he knew the basic feeling of sex from his one on one encounters with his hand…

But whenever Reid would start talking about his latest sexual conquests, it was sort of awkward for Caleb. Then when Pogue confided in him that he had lost his virginity, Caleb started to feel some pressure to finally just _do it_… but he still couldn't go through with it.

Then Tyler and Reid got together and Caleb _knew_ there was no way Baby Boy wasn't that much of a baby anymore, which left him, the oldest, inexperienced and alone in the Virgin Club.

His status remained like that for at least another month before… well, this is how the story goes…

Things with Sarah started to dwindle down and they eventually broke up. It was a peaceful and mutual agreement, just like Pogue and Kate's had been just a month before.

Now that both the both of them were single, Caleb and Pogue had more time to spend with each other. It was just like when they were younger and had all the time in the world with each other… with one exception… they _liked_ each other, as in more than just friends.

With both of them harboring feelings for each other, their little wrestling matches weren't so innocent anymore; they were just an excuse to touch each other.

Sleepovers became more frequent because there was no reason to go home so late at night and definitely no purpose in making another bed when they could just share the bed.

Staying after swim practice for some extra laps became a daily habit because there was no one there to catch either of them trying to sneak 'discreet' glances in the showers when they finished an hour later.

Of course the sexual tension between the two built gradually, making it no surprise when Pogue stopped thinking and started _doing_ during one of their playful wrestling matches.

They had been on Caleb's bed playing some video game or another; one of them cheated; the other one pushed; the cheater pushed back; soon they were putting each other in headlocks and tumbling around… enough to tumble right off the bed. With Pogue on top of Caleb like he was and their faces just mere centimeters apart, he couldn't help but just crash his lips down onto Caleb's, making him gasp… even if it shouldn't have been a surprise.

He gasped again when Pogue grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up only to push him down onto the bed and crawl on top of him, then again when Pogue pushed his hips onto his own. That was also when Caleb started to give Pogue the response he deserved.

Sounds of want and need and pleasure escaped his mouth while his back arched at any touch; his kisses became desperate and it didn't matter that Pogue's hand was traveling south. At that particular moment, he knew one thing and one thing only: he wanted Pogue and he wanted him _now._

And honestly, who was Pogue to deny him that?

By the end of the night, they were both sweaty and messy and tangled together on the bed.

Caleb Danvers had finally lost his virginity… but a week later, he was just like a blushing virgin when Reid asked him who he had lost his virginity to in a game of _Truth or Dare_.

He, of course, told the truth and when Reid did the math, he laughed because Caleb was such a "late bloomer."

His laughter stopped, though, when Pogue pulled Caleb into a kiss and started to demonstrate just how the popping of Caleb's cherry began.

Reid never brought that subject up again.


End file.
